


A small difference (that meant everything)

by Green3



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, don't bite me, first time writing for this fandom, post military fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for kink_meme over at LJ: Cain tells Abel he loves him for the first time. I couldn't help but add some adrenaline and high emotions, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The past 48 hours had been a living hell.

Abel had feared for his life more times than he thought was possible, calculated impossible numbers and nearly lost it. The Colteron mission had been nothing in comparison, when the enemy attacked again. He had been running on adrenaline and panic, with Cain always there to push him on, relentless. In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have made it out alive without the other man.

So when they finally made it back to the station, he was still shaking. No matter what he did, he couldn't make his fingers stop their shivering, he could barely eat. Shouts and screams and the sound of explosions were still ringing in his ears when the medics looked him over, only finding bruises. Abel wasn't aware of anything, until his fighter demanded that they'd be allowed to leave when they weren't hurt. Or well, he was still shell-shocked when that happened, but Cain's hand on his arm gave him something to focus on.

He stopped shivering for the first time for a day when he was pushed to the wall and kissed roughly. Only to lose control again when he came the first time, and he started crying, too. Silents tears, that quickly turned into breathy sobs, and then almost screaming, as he clung to the other. Who just held him back, pressing their chests together tightly and rocked him.

Cain whispered words in his ear in a language he didn't understand, but it helped him calm down, slowly, before he dried his tears with the back of his hand. He could feel the man's eyes watching him, how tired and spent his own body was, but Abel wasn't done. He wanted more, no, needed more, more of Cain to know they were alive. So he kissed the fighter again, woving his fingers into dark hair and grounded up against him. Which was rewarded with a small hiss, and hands gripping at his legs again.

It wasn't until after two rounds more that he realized the man was repeating some words, Abel's mind attaching itself to them. As they lied there, panting side by side, their sweaty skin sticking together and hearts still beating frantically, he dared to ask.

"What... what does that mean...?" He tilted his head to watch Cain's reaction, who just sighed, obviously tired.

"Does what mean, princess?"

"Those words, it's Russian, isn't it...?" The way the other seemed to stiffen before he was even done surprised Abel, but he stayed silent. However, when there still hadn't been any response for a minute, he opened his mouth again. Only to be interrupted just as he opened his mouth.

"If it's 'Я люблю тебя' you're talking about, then it means 'I love you'." Cain's words were so matter of factly, his gaze locked into Abel's that the navigator thought he was joking at first. Joking, in some strange, alien way he didn't understand. Though he was brought out of that when the other spoke again, rubbing his black hair in faked causality. 

"What are you waiting for, do you want me to go down on one knee too or what?"

"I- uhm, no, you don't have to do that I just-"

"You just what? Are you going to reply or babble, sweetheart?" Abel swallowed when he met Cain's stare, his cheeks burning and heart beating faster again. When he found his voice, he closed his eyes, and nodded, his words a little rough.

"I love you too, Cain." Those three words didn't make any big difference in their life, but when he was pulled close to Cain's chest, they meant everything. More than Earth, more than his father, more than his life. Which was why Abel held back tightly, hoping he wouldn't start shaking again, but the other soon made him do that anyway.


	2. It's not a big deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying 'I love you' for the first time from Cain's POV.

The last two days had been a fucking mess.

Cain had thought he was used to the war after Colteron space, and maybe he was, but Abel sure wasn't. The man had been shellshocked after being pushed to and past his limits, even if he had came through in the end. Not that it hadn't freaked Cain out, who had feared for his navigator's sanity. His own life wasn't that important, he knew he would make it, but to watch the blonde fall apart inwards tore at him in ways he hadn't expected. Maybe he just didn't like it when he wasn't the cause.

He was sure of one thing at least, and that was that the idiots asking Abel questions all the time had to shut up. They prodded him, stared at him, urged him to explain what he had done, never leaving the blonde alone. The only good thing that happened when they got back to the station was that Abel got some food in him. But even then he was still doing that shivering-thing that made Cain ball his fists in frustration.

So it didn't take long until it was too much for the fighter, and he demanded they'd be allowed to leave, and as soon as they were back in their room, he had Abel pressed against the wall. He kissed him deep, rough, feeling some need to know the guy was still there.

He tried to pretend he didn't feel relief when pale hands gripped his shoulders. That he wasn't scared when Abel started crying after he came the first time. But he couldn't pretend that he wasn't telling the guy how he felt when he held him close. How he never wanted to lose him, how fucking terrified he had been, that he loved him. Though, as he mumbled it all in Russian, he figured he could get away with it.

Which he did, as Abel kissed him again, the relief returning and almost drowning him as he followed the pull of the man's hand. Kissing, touching, groping, soon it all turned into more sex, more proof that they were alive and together. At least he thought his "slip-up" was safe, until they lied beside each other, all spent.

"What... what does that mean...?" The navigator's voice was a bit rough from moaning and screaming, but Cain just sighed, wanting to sleep.

"Does what mean, princess?" He didn't connect the dots before Abel spoke again, but when he did, he stiffened even before the blonde was done, as he realized the guy had catched on. 

"Those words, it's Russian, isn't it...?" His mind reeled and he felt fear well up agian, because he couldn't let Abel know. In war there was no love, no need, only sex to keep them satisfied. But they had grown together, and he had said it anyway. And he wasn't one to go back on his words, not when they were true. So he looked over at the other, almost staring at him as he explained himself.

"If it's 'Я люблю тебя' you're talking about, then it means 'I love you'." It surprised and scared him when the man didn't respond, didn't even blush, but he hid it. He had to, because he couldn't even think about Abel not feeling the same, not after all they had gone through and Abel being the prissy one of them. So he continued, almost teasing a bit, to get a rise out of him. "What are you waiting for, do you want me to go down on one knee too or what?"

"I- uhm, no, you don't have to do that I just-" As much as he enjoyed watching Abel fret around and blush, Cain was feeling too impatient.

"You just what? Are you going to reply or babble, sweetheart?" He didn't stop looking at the man's face, watching his reaction as the other swallowed, then nodded a little again. Once more, he tried to pretend, pretend that there wasn't a stone falling from his heart.

"I love you too, Cain." Those three words didn't really make any difference in their lives. They were still soldiers, still fighting in a war, but at least they had each other. So it was no surprise when Cain pulled his navigator close again, pressing kisses to his face, before he made sure that the guy remembered how their relationship started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for seeing things from both parties perspective, so I made a second fill. -w-

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined that it would take more time for Cain to say he loves Abel. Or even for Abel to say it.  
> Also, this hasn't been beta-ed, so any mistakes in it is mine. And of course my word-dropping appeared at the worst possible place, Abel did not think he would have made it out alive without Cain.


End file.
